It is known that economically important organic acids such as, for example, lactic acid and amino acids in general, can be obtained by subjecting the corresponding nitriles to chemical hydrolysis. However, this process cannot always be applied, especially since certain nitriles are resistant to chemical hydrolysis. In such cases, alternative methods have to be adopted. In the case of .alpha.-amino acids for example, it is possible to use hydantoin. Although effective, this method is technologically involved. In other cases, the product of chemical hydrolysis is difficult to separate from the other constituents of the reaction medium.